Fred
---- 1978 |Mort=2 mai 1998 |Famille *Arthur Weasley *Molly Prewett *Bill Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *George Weasley *Ron Weasley *Ginny Weasley *Septimus Weasley *Cedrella Weasley *Gideon Prewett *Fabian Prewett *Bilius *Harry Potter (beau-frère) *Divers nièces, neveux, beaux-frères et belles-sœurs |Sang=Sang-Pur |Surnom(s)=*Forge *Rongeur *Rapière *Freddie et George Weasley }} |Baguette=Baguette de Fred Weasley |Epouvantard= |Patronus=PieTweet de J.K. Rowling |Animagus= |Métier=Fabricant de farces et attrapes |Affiliation=*Gryffondor *Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor *Armée de Dumbledore *Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Interprète=James Phelps |Doubleur VF=Guillaume Légier |Galerie= }} '''Fred Weasley' est l'un des jumeaux d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Après ses études à Poudlard de 1989 à 1996, il ouvre sa boutique de farces et attrapes avec son jumeau George. Il est batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il est également membre de l'armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il meurt pendant une explosion lors de la bataille de Poudlard le 2 mai 1998. Biographie Enfance 1978 Fred et son jumeau sont nés le 1978 de l'union de Molly et Arthur Weasley.Pottermore : Fred Weasley Entre 1983 et 1984 Entre le 1983 et le 29 février 1984, Fred métamorphose l'ours en peluche de Ron en une araignée répugnante. Entre 1987 et 1988 Entre le 1987 et le 29 février 1988, Fred donne à Ron un Suçacide qui perce la langue de ce dernier. Leur mère, Molly, donne des coups de balai à Fred pour le punir. Scolarité à Poudlard Entre 1989 et 1993 Les jumeaux utilisent à plusieurs reprises le passage secret se trouvant derrière un miroir, au quatrième étage permettant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Durant l'hiver 1993 un éboulement bloque l'accès à ce passage. Première année : 1989 - 1990 Le 1989, Fred et George sont répartis à Gryffondor. Dés la première semaine passée à Poudlard, selon les jumeaux, ils découvrent un passage secret derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain. 100px|left|thumb|Fred volant la [[carte du Maraudeur.]] Durant l'année scolaire 1989 - 1990, ils se rendent au moins une fois dans la Forêt interdite. Durant la même année, Fred et George font exploser une Bombabouse dans un couloir et Argus Rusard les surprend. Enragé, celui-ci les traîne dans son bureau et les menace. Les jumeaux remarquent un tiroir nommé Objets dangereux confisqués et pendant que George utilise une seconde Bombabouse, Fred subtilise la carte du Maraudeur du tiroir. Deuxième année : 1990 - 1991 Durant l'année 1990 - 1991, Fred intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que batteur et va, avec son frère, dans la Forêt interdite au moins une fois. Troisième année : 1991 - 1992 Le 1991 au matin ou avant, Fred dit à son frère Ron que la Répartition fait très mal, il mentionne également un combat avec un troll. left|thumb|250px|Fred à la [[gare de King's Cross.]] Le 1er septembre 1991, George et la famille Weasley vont à la gare de King's Cross afin d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express. Avant de traverser la barrière de métal pour accéder à la voie 9¾, il s'amuse à se faire passer pour George afin de faire croire à sa mère qu'elle ne sait pas les différencier. Son frère jumeau le presse et il traverse immédiatement la barrière. Une fois arrivé au dernier wagon du train, il se fait appeler par son frère pour aider un jeune garçon à hisser sa valise sur le marchepied. Suite à l'effort, le jeune sorcier soulève une mèche de ses cheveux et découvre par la même occasion une cicatrice. Les deux frères font tout de suite le lien avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Les jumeaux restent bouche bée et sont interrompus par leur mère qui les appelle depuis le quai. Ils retrouvent leur famille et se moquent de leurs frères Ron et Percy. Leur mère, Molly, leur fait la morale et leur demande d'être sages cette année et de ne pas faire exploser les toilettes par exemple. Cette dernière remarque donne une idée aux jumeaux et la conversation dérive sur la rencontre qu'ils ont fait dans le train. Fred raconte que le petit brun était en fait Harry Potter et qu'il a vu sa cicatrice. Il se questionne même pour savoir s'il se souvient de la tête de Voldemort, Molly lui interdit d'interroger le jeune Potter à ce sujet. Les jumeaux montent dans le train et en voyant leur petite sœur pleurer, Fred lui promet de lui envoyer plein de hiboux. Une fois dans le train, les jumeaux rentrent dans le compartiment que partage Harry Potter et Ron, pour se présenter et prévenir leur frère qu'ils vont s'installer dans le wagon du milieu afin de voir la tarentule géante de Lee Jordan. Le soir de la Répartition, les jumeaux sifflent un air joyeux pour saluer l'arrivée de Lavande Brown à Gryffondor et scandent lorsque Harry Potter les rejoint. Lors du discours d'Albus Dumbledore, ils sont visés lorsque le directeur de Poudlard mentionne l'interdiction d'aller dans la Forêt interdite. Durant l'Hymne de Poudlard, les deux frères chantent au rythme d'une marche funèbre et terminent en dernier. Quelques temps plus tard, lui et son frère jumeau lance la rumeur que Quirinus Quirrell a rempli son turban d'ail pour éloigner les vampires et se plaignent de la qualité médiocre des balais de Poudlard. 250px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux dans l'[[équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.]] Au repas du soir du 12 septembre, les jumeaux, au courant que Harry intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, rentrent dans la Grande Salle et se précipitent sur Harry. Fred, enthousiasme, s'imagine déjà Gryffondor remportant la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons. Ils partent assez rapidement pour aller retrouver Lee Jordan qui prétend avoir trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école. Le 9 novembre, Fred assiste au discours d'Olivier Dubois avant le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il rentre sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard avec son frère et précède Harry. Durant le match, Fred ou George envoie un cognard sur Adrian Pucey ce qui le stoppe dans son avancé vers les buts. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred récupère un cognard évité par Harry et s'empresse de le propulser sur Marcus Flint. Cependant, au cours du match, le balai de Harry s'agitent brutalement et les jumeaux tentent de l'attraper pour le faire monter sur leur propre balai. Un jour de mi-décembre, Poudlard est sous la neige et les jumeaux en profitent pour fabriquer des boules de neige ensorcelées qui suivent Quirrell partout où il va en visant son turban. Ils reçoivent une punition. 200px|left|thumb|Les jumeaux envoyant des [[boules de neige ensorcelées.]] Le 25 décembre au matin, Fred reçoit pour Noël un pull bleu avec un grand "F" jaune dessus.La couleur du "F" est exclusive à la version originale : "Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G." Il enfile son pull-over et, en compagnie de son jumeau, se rend dans le dortoir de son frère Ron. Les jumeaux remarquent que Harry a aussi reçu un pull de la part de leur mère et Fred remarque que celui du Survivant est plus beau que les leurs. Ils sont interrompus par Percy, tenant lui aussi un pull sur le bras. Fred s'empare du cadeau de celui-ci et se moque de l'initiale du vêtement soit "P" renvoyant à "Percy" mais aussi selon Fred à "Préfet". Avec l'aide de George, il force Percy à l'enfiler et le traîne en dehors du dortoir. Durant le repas, Fred partage avec Harry un pétard surprise qui explose tel un canon en les enveloppant d'un nuage de fumée bleue et en laissant apparaître un chapeau de contre-amiral ainsi que plusieurs souris blanches vivantes. Plus tard dans la journée, Fred et George volent l'insigne de préfet de Percy. Ils sont coursés par celui-ci dans toute la tour de Gryffondor. Un jour de pluie de 1992, durant un entraînement de Quidditch, les frères Weasley ne cessent de se foncer dessus en faisant semblant de tomber de leurs balais. Olivier Dubois se fâche et leur explique que le prochain match est arbitré par Severus Rogue. Le 22 février 1992, avant le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, Fred jette un coup d'œil dans les gradins et informe l'équipe que beaucoup de personnes vont assister au match, notamment Albus Dumbledore. Après avoir remporté le match, Fred et George se rendent dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour rapporter de la nourriture à la fête organisée pour la victoire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au cours de la semaine des examens des premiers années, Fred et George s'amusent à chatouiller les tentacules du calmar géant. Au début du mois de juin, Fred et George envoient un siège de toilettes à Harry, alors à l'infirmerie suite à son affrontement avec Quirinus Quirrell. Avant le départ de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, un avis prévenant les élèves que l'usage de la magie est interdit pendant les vacances est distribué. Fred explique que chaque année il espère qu'ils vont oublier de leur distribuer ce document. Quatrième année : 1992 - 1993 250px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux dans la [[Ford Anglia d'Arthur Weasley.]] Le soir du 3 août 1992, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron volent la Ford Anglia magique de leur père et se rendent au 4, Privet Drive pour aller chercher Harry Potter. Fred est au volant et une fois arrivés à la fenêtre du jeune Potter, il tend une corde à Harry pour que ce dernier l'attache aux barreaux de sa chambre. L'opération faite, Fred donne de grands coups d'accélérateur et finit par arracher les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Avec son frère George, ils rentrent dans la chambre de Harry et forcent la serrure de sa porte avec une épingle à cheveux pour pouvoir aller récupérer ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ils hissent la valise en haut des escaliers puis la charge avec difficulté dans la voiture. Un bruit surgit et Vernon Dursley fait irruption dans la chambre au moment où Harry est en train de prendre la cage d'Hedwige. Les frères Weasley agrippent alors Harry qu'ils tirent dans la Ford Anglia. Fred accélère fortement est s'éloigne de Little Whinging. Durant le trajet, Harry leur raconte sa rencontre avec un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. Fred et George échangent un regard durant le récit et Fred explique le fonctionnement des elfes de maison à Harry et que Lucius Malefoy faisait partie des intimes de Voldemort pendant la première guerre des sorciers. Il dirige un peu moins vers l'ouest sous les indications de George et au levé du jour, la voiture atterrit dans la cour du Terrier. 250px|left|thumb|Fred en train de [[Gnome|dégnomer.]] Voulant éviter que leur mère découvre qu'ils ont utilisé la voiture volante, Fred explique à ses compagnons comment ils vont éviter les questions sur l'arrivé de Harry mais ils sont interrompus par Molly Weasley qui arrive vers eux, folle de rage. Elle les réprimande sévèrement et, nullement amusée par une note d'humour de Fred sur Percy, enfonce son index dans la poitrine du jumeau pour lui dire de prendre exemple sur lui. Durant le petit-déjeuner, Fred essaie de résonner sa mère en mettant en avant la forte couche de nuage rendant plus difficile la découverte de la voiture par les Moldus mais sans succès. Fatigué, Fred désire aller dormir mais Molly proteste et lui ordonne d'aller dégnomer avec George et Ron. Il en profite pour se moquer des lancers de gnomes pitoyables de Ron et se met au défi d'en lancer un plus loin qu'une souche d'arbre. Au retour de leur père, Arthur Weasley, ils sortent du jardin pour demander des nouvelles de la nuit de travail de ce dernier. Durant les jours qui suivent, des petites explosions se font entendre dans la chambre de Fred et George. Il est possible que ces explosions proviennent de tests pour leurs futurs produits de ‘’Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ’’. Fred, Ron, Harry et George se rendent au moins une fois sur une colline pour s'exercer au Quidditch et essayer le Nimbus 2000 de Harry. 250px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux recevant leur lettre. Le 12 août au matin, Fred, encore en pyjama, arrive dans la cuisine du Terrier et ouvre sa lettre comportant la liste des fournitures scolaires pour Poudlard. Il s’indigne en voyant que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, qu’il suppose être une femme, demande l'intégralité des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Sa mère, fan de cet auteur, croise son regard et Fred ne préfère pas insister. Quelques instants plus tard, les jumeaux, Ron et Harry se rendent sur la colline pour jouer au Quidditch. Le matin du 19 août, George montre à Harry comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il arrive à bon port comme le reste de sa famille contrairement à Harry qui atterrit dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Lorsqu'il apprend où Harry est arrivé, il s'enthousiasme n'ayant pas le droit de s'y aventurer. Lui et son jumeau aperçoivent Lee Jordan dans la foule et le rejoignent après avoir reçu l'ordre de ne pas mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ensemble, ils font leur provision de Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste chez Pirouette et Badin. Entre 12h30 et 16h30, Fred est de nouveau avec sa famille mais à Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres scolaires. La foule étant trop dense, son père les invite à sortir de la boutique. Cependant ce dernier croise Lucius Malefoy et, après provocation, saute sur lui sous les acclamations des jumeaux. À leur sortie de la librairie, Fred entend Gilderoy Lockhart, présent pour une séance de dédicace, demander à un journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier de parler de la bagarre dans son reportage. Le 31 août, à la fin du dîner, Fred et George font exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste dans la cuisine du Terrier. Le lendemain, les enfants Weasley se réveillent tôt pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Fred, ainsi que ses frères, monte à l'arrière de la voiture d'Arthur pour aller à la gare de King's Cross. Ils arrivent à la gare à 10h45 et les jumeaux passent la barrière de la voie 9¾ après Percy. Le soir même, Fred et George acclament Harry et Ron qui sont venus à Poudlard en voiture volante et en s'écrasant contre le Saule cogneur. Ironiquement, ils leur font remarquer qu'ils auraient pu les prévenir pour qu'ils puissent venir avec eux. 250px|left|thumb|Fred à l'entrainement de [[Quidditch.]] Un matin de septembre, Olivier Dubois organise la première séance d'entraînement pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. À peine réveillé, Fred se rend à cet entraînement avec George. Durant le long discours d'Olivier, Fred fait mine de s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Alicia Spinnet. Enfin sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, Fred fait la course autour du stade avec Harry et George. Déstabilisé par le son de l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey, un fan de Harry, il s'arrête et demande à Harry s'il le connait. Le jeune Potter ment et affirme ne pas le connaitre. George fait remarquer que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard est présente sur le terrain et Fred cesse de s'intéresser à Colin pour descendre à la rencontre des Serpentard accompagnant Olivier. Fred découvre alors avec dégoût le fils de Lucius Malefoy, dont le père a offert à l'ensemble de l'équipe de Serpentard des Nimbus 2001. Fred encaisse par la même occasion une remarque négative sur son Brossdur 5. Les deux équipes s'échauffent et les jumeaux tentent de sauter sur Drago Malefoy, le nouvel attrapeur, lorsqu'il traite Hermione Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe, Marcus Flint s'interpose. Au cours du mois d'octobre, Fred et George espionnent l'équipe de Serpentard et se rendent compte des capacités extraordinaires du Nimbus 2001. Quelques jours avant Halloween, les jumeaux se livrent à d'étranges expériences. Ils font manger des pétards du Dr Flibuste à des salamandres pour observer le résultat. Devant le chaos provoqué, Percy réprimande ses frères. Le samedi 7 novembre, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se prépare à affronter Serpentard. Avant le début du match, Olivier Dubois insiste sur la nécessité d'attraper le Vif d'or en premier, Fred fait un clin d'œil à Harry en précisant ironiquement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de lui mettre la pression. Au cours du match, un Cognard fou s'acharne sur Harry et Fred s'efforce de le protéger de cette balle enchantée. Lors de la mi-temps, Fred avertit Harry du danger que présente ce Cognard mais ce dernier ne veut rien entendre et préfère ne pas être protégé pour avoir plus de chance d'attraper le Vif d'or. Finalement, le Cognard touche Harry et Fred, accompagné de George, s'efforce à grande peine d'enfermer la balle dans sa boite. 125px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux se cachant derrière une [[statue.]] Le 9 novembre, toute l'école apprend que la veille Colin Crivey a été pétrifié et les jumeaux tentent de remonter le morale de leur sœur, Ginny, qui connaissait la victime. Fred et George se couvrent alors de peaux de bêtes et en se cachant derrière des statues pour lui sauter dessus par surprise. Cependant Percy les menace de prévenir leur mère s'ils continuent. En décembre, alors que Harry est suspecté d'être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Fred et George s'amusent de cette situation en précédant le sorcier dans les couloirs, et en criant : « Faites place à l'héritier de Serpentard ! Attention, sorcier très dangereux ! ». À un moment, Fred demande à Harry qui sera sa prochaine victime, blague qui n'est pas au goût de Ginny. À la fin du trimestre, Fred et George restent à Poudlard, ne souhaitant pas rejoindre leur frère Bill en Égypte. Durant l'hiver 1993, le passage secret se trouvant derrière un miroir, au quatrième étage devient inaccessible 150px|left|thumb|Les jumeaux chantant le poème de [[Ginny.]] Le soir du 14 février, les jumeaux chantent sans cesse à Harry le poème que lui a écrit Ginny pour la Saint-Valentin. Le 24 mai, Fred, George et Ginny vont se coucher après minuit. Le 29 mai, Ginny disparaît dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un silence de mort règne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, Fred et George sont assis dans la pièce sans dire un mot. Toujours sans nouvelle, les jumeaux vont se coucher au crépuscule. Finalement, tout est arrangé et l'année se termine normalement. Le jour du départ de Poudlard, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny trouvent un wagon dans le Poudlard Express pour eux seuls. Pendant le voyage ils font exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste et, vers la fin du voyage, Ginny leur apprend que Percy sort avec Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète de Serdaigle. Sous la surprise, Fred laisse tomber une pile de livres sur la tête de George et assure, ravi de cette nouvelle information, qu'il ne se moquera pas de son frère à ce sujet. 1993 ou avant En 1993 ou avant, Arthur Weasley parle aux jumeaux de sa visite à Azkaban. Cinquième année : 1993 - 1994 250|right|thumb|La [[famille Weasley en Égypte.]] Au mois de juillet 1993, la famille Weasley se rend en Égypte pour voir Bill grâce au gros lot de La Gazette du sorcier remporté par Arthur. Durant le séjour, les jumeaux tentent d'enfermer Percy dans une pyramide mais leur mère les surprend. Le 30 juillet, Fred et George mettent des scarabées dans la soupe de Bill durant le dîner. Le 31 août, la famille Weasley rejoint Harry Potter au Chaudron Baveur pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Fred imite d'un ton pompeux et solennel son frère Percy pour saluer Harry avant de se faire reprendre par sa mère. Dérivant sur le statut de préfet-en-chef de Percy, les jumeaux précisent que jamais ils n'ont souhaité le devenir lorsque leurs parents soulignent qu'ils n'ont pas eu le poste de préfet cette année. 200px|left|thumb|Insigne de [[préfet trafiquée.]] Lors du dîner, Fred demande à son père comment ils se rendront à la gare de King's Cross. Apprenant que le ministère de la Magie leur fournit des voitures magiques, George plaisante en précisant que les voitures seront équipées de petits drapeaux avec les lettres P-e-C brodées en l'honneur de Percy. Fred renchérit en indiquant que le P-e-C signifie Prétentieux-et-Crâneur. Dans la soirée, Fred et George subtilisent l'insigne de Percy et modifient le texte remplaçant "Préfet-en-chef" en "Roquet-en-chef". Le lendemain, Ron est accusé par Percy d'avoir fait couler du thé sur la photo de Pénélope Deauclaire. Les jumeaux viennent féliciter leur frère pour avoir mis en colère Percy. Durant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, Fred et George partagent leur compartiment avec Drago Malefoy. Un Détraqueur arrive dans le train pour chercher Sirius Black et Fred a l'impression que ses entrailles se gèlent. Le 2 septembre au matin, les jumeaux sont présents dans la Grande Salle. Apprenant que Drago se moque de Harry, ce dernier s'étant évanouit devant le Détraqueur, Fred l'informe que l'enfant de la famille Malefoy a failli s'uriner dessus durant l'attaque. Il ajoute également que Malefoy fera moins le fier lors du match entre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard. En septembre, les jumeaux assistent à la première réunion de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Olivier Dubois se vante d'avoir des batteurs imbattables dans l'équipe et Fred lui retourne le compliment. Dubois, l'air accablé d'avoir perdu la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons ces deux dernières années, Fred et George compatissent en lui assurant la victoire pour la coupe de cette année. Le 15 octobre, Fred, sortant d'un entraînement de Quidditch, rentre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et entend que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est fixée à la fin octobre pour Halloween. Il s'en réjouit, voulant refaire le plein de boules puantes chez Zonko. Lors de la dernière séance d'entrainement avant le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, Olivier apprend à ses joueurs que les Serpentard ne sont pas capables d'assurer le match et que l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle les remplacera. Fred semble insinuer que les Poufsouffle sont simples à battre mais Olivier s'agite et le Weasley le calme en assurant qu'il prend ce match très au sérieux. Le 6 novembre, après le match, Fred, toujours plein de taches de boue, se rend à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry, tombé de son balai lors de l'affrontement. Il l'informe des raisons de sa présence à l'infirmerie et le réconforte lorsqu'il apprend la défaite de son équipe. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoule, Pompom Pomfresh les force à partir et Fred le rassure en lui promettant qu'ils reviendront plus tard. 250px|right|thumb|Fred et [[George livrant la carte du Maraudeur à Harry.]] Le samedi du second week-end à Pré-au-Lard, Fred et George surgissent de derrière la statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor au troisième étageDans la version française du livre Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, il est dit que la statue se trouve au second étage alors que dans la version originale elle se trouve au troisième étage. du château et interpellent Harry. Fred lui annonce qu'ils désirent lui remettre quelque chose avant de sortir à Pré-au-Lard et les jumeaux lui font signe de rentrer dans une salle de classe vide. D'un geste majestueux, Fred sort de sa cape la carte du Maraudeur qu'il donne à Harry. Il avoue avoir du mal à s'en séparer mais laisse George expliquer comment cet objet magique leur est arrivé entre les mains et comment s'en servir. Fred, une fois la carte ouverte, lui montre les sept passages secrets permettant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en lui indiquant ceux qu'Argus Rusard connait et ceux impraticables. Après avoir fait l'éloge des créateurs de la carte et montré à Harry comment verrouiller ce précieux artefact, les jumeaux partent en direction d'Honeydukes. 200px|left|thumb|Les jumeaux faisant exploqer des [[Bombabouses.]] Le soir même, après le dîner, Fred et George font exploser une demi-douzaine de Bombabouses pour célébrer la fin du trimestre. Le 4 février 1994, Fred se moque de Croûtard qui, selon Ron, a été mangé par Pattenrond, l'animal de compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Exaspéré par les lamentations de son frère, il lui suggère d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter un nouveau rat. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred assiste à l'entrainement de Quidditch et rassure Olivier Dubois en affirmant que les Détraqueurs n'interviendront pas durant le match prévu le lendemain. Le 5 février, lors du match opposant Gryffondor à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Fred fonce vers un Cognard ayant pris Alicia Spinnet pour cible. Par la même occasion, il conseille à Harry, poursuivit par l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle Cho Chang de lui montrer la puissance d'accélération de son nouveau balai, un Éclair de Feu. Fred serre fort Harry contre lui lorsque ce dernier attrape le Vif d'or garantissant la victoire de Gryffondor pour ce match. La fête pour célébrer cette victoire dura toute la journée. Les jumeaux disparaissent pendant deux heures, empruntent un des passages secrets de la carte du Maraudeur et reviennent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor les bras chargés de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, de soda à la citrouille et de plusieurs sacs de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Dans la nuit du 5 au 6 février, Sirius Black s'infiltre dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor et agresse Ron. Sous les cris de celui ci, Fred se réveille et, pour plaisanter devant l'affluence d'élèves, demande si la fête reprend. La veille du match opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, un vacarme monstre retentit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Fred et George se montrent plus bruyants et exubérants que jamais. Les jumeaux plaisantent avec Alicia Spinett, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell. Le lendemain, durant le match, Angelina se fait percuter de manière soit disant involontaire par Marcus Flint. Fred, suivant son exemple, frappe Flint, quelques instants plus tard, avec sa batte derrière la tête. Renée Bibine accorde un penalty à chaque équipe, ce qui révolte Fred. Alors que Katie marque, les jumeaux l'escortent au cas où les Serpentard souhaiteraient se venger d'elle. Gryffondor mène soixante à dix et Fred ne lâche pas prise en envoyant un Cognard sur Cassius Warrington, le faisant ainsi perdre le Souafle. Finalement, le Vif d'or est attrapé par Harry et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor remporte la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons de 1993-1994. Fred et George descendent de leurs balais pour fêter cette victoire. Début juin, Fred et George sont contraints de réviser pour passer le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Le dernier jour du trimestre, les résultats des examens sont affichés. Fred et George ont obtenu leur BUSE. Sixième année : 1994 - 1995 Durant l'été 1994, Fred et George, après six mois de travail , mettent au point les Pralines Longue Langue et cherchent quelqu'un pour les essayer. Les jumeaux envoient aussi de la bouse de dragon sur les dossiers de Percy. Celui-ci, ne sachant pas que les jumeaux sont responsables, prétend qu'il s'agit d'un échantillon d'engrais en provenance de Norvège. Pour finir, ils étoffent également leur petit commerce de farces et attrapes en ayant l'intention de vendre leurs produits à Poudlard pour se faire de l'argent. Alors que leur mère range leur chambre, elle trouve une pile de bons de commande au nom de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux mentionnant des fausses baguettes magiques ou diverses confiseries farceuses. Folle de rage, Molly brûle la totalité des bons de commande et une dispute éclate sur l'orientation professionnel des jumeaux. En effet, George et Fred souhaitent ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes alors que leur mère leur prévoit un avenir au ministère de la Magie. À de nombreuses reprises, Molly leur demande de ne pas laisser traîner leurs baguettes factices. Le 24 août, les jumeaux, Ron et Arthur Weasley essaient de se rendre au 4, Privet Drive à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette. Cependant, la cheminée de la famille Dursley est condamnée au profit d'un feu de bois électrique. Les Weasley ne pouvant pas entrer dans l'habitation, restent bloqués. Ron, ne comprenant pas la situation, s'interroge sur cet étrange regroupement et Fred ironise en assurant que tout va pour le mieux. Leur père finit par détruire une partie du salon et les Weasley finissent par rentrer. Fred et George montent dans la chambre de Harry pour récupérer ses bagages et, de retour dans le salon une grosse valise à la main, ils voient Dudley Dursley, le cousin de Harry. Un sourire malicieux échappe à Fred. Avant de rentrer à l'aide du réseau de cheminées, Fred fait tomber "accidentellement" un sachet de Praline Longue Langue, les ramasse et traverse le feu vert. Sachant que Dudley est au régime et qu'il ne résisterait pas à une friandise, il laisse une de ses friandises dans la maison des Dursley pour examiner les effets de sa création. À l'arrivée de Harry dans la cheminée du Terrier, Fred, surexcité, aide le jeune Potter à se relever et lui demande avec empressement si Dudley a mangé une des pralines qu'il a laissée tomber. Satisfait de la réponse de Harry, il lui explique que lui et George ont cherché quelqu'un pour essayer leur produit tout l'été. Arthur Weasley arrive peu de temps après Harry, furieux contre Fred et George, responsable de cette mauvaise blague. Fred se défend en affirmant que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'il a de lui-même goutté la praline. 350px|right|thumb|George assistant au combat entre [[Bill et Charlie.]] Avant le dîner, George assiste avec plaisir à un combat entre Bill et Charlie qui s'affrontent en faisant léviter de vielles tables en bois qu'ils s'amusent à entrechoquer. Durant le repas, Fred, George et Charlie parlent avec animation de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Fred, contrairement à Charlie, semble persuader que l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie va remporter le match face à l'Irlande grâce à l'attrapeur Viktor Krum. Les Weasley ayant des places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994, la famille se retrouve au complet accueillant en plus Harry et Hermione Granger. Fred et George laissent leur chambre à Bill et Charlie et dorment avec Ron et Harry dans la chambre de leur petit frère. Le lendemain, jour de la finale, Fred se lève à l'aube. Il s'habille dans le silence, trop fatigué pour parler, et, apprenant que Percy, Bill et Charlie se rendent à la finale en transplanant, s'indigne qu'ils puissent dormir plus longtemps qu'eux. Devant les interrogations de Harry sur le transplanage, Fred semble trouver important de mentionner que Charlie a dû s'y prendre à deux reprises pour obtenir son permis. Quelques instants plus tard, Molly semble remarquer que George à quelque chose dans sa poche. Ce dernier a beau nier, elle use de sortilèges d'Attraction pour découvrir que lui et Fred ont fait le plein de Pralines Longue Langues pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Fred tente de se justifier mais les confiseries sont confisquées. Les Weasley et leurs amis quittent alors la maison. Les jumeaux, en colère, ne disent pas au revoir leur mère. Une fois en haut de la colline de Têtafouine, ils rencontrent Amos et Cedric Diggory. Les jumeaux n'ayant jamais pardonné à Cedric de les avoir battu l'année précédente au Quidditch le saluent d'un simple signe de tête et se renfrognent encore plus lorsqu'Amos fait mention de cette défaite. Ensemble, ils empruntent un Portoloin pour se rendre au camping de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ils installent leur tente et pendant que le trio part chercher de l'eau, les jumeaux et Mr Weasley s'occupent de préparer le bois pour le feu. Au retour de Harry, Ron et Hermione, Fred leur explique que le feu n'est pas encore allumé, leur père s'amusant avec les allumettes moldues. Durant le déjeuner, Ludo Verpey vient à la rencontre de la famille Weasley et Arthur fait les présentations. Verpey étant un grand joueur, Fred lui propose un pari sur le match du jour. Avec son frère, ils parient leur économie soit trente-sept Gallions, quinze Mornilles et trois Noises, à quoi ils ajoutent une de leurs baguettes farceuses, sur la victoire de l'Irlande mais en ajoutant que ce serra l'attrapeur bulgare qui attrapera le Vif d'or. Verpey accepte le pari et, changeant de sujet, annonce chercher Barty Croupton Sr. pour qu'il lui serve d'interprète avec les bulgares. Percy, ravi de pouvoir parler de son supérieur, fait l'éloge de ses capacités linguistiques. Fred ne manque pas l'occasion de décrédibiliser son frère en affirmant que tout le monde sait parler la langue des trolls et qu'il suffit de grogner en montrant du doigt. Finalement Croupton les rejoint et Fred et George plongent dans leurs tasses de thé afin de rendre leurs rires plus discrets lorsqu'il écorche le nom de Percy. La conversation entre Verpey et Croupton dérive sur un mystérieux événement ayant lieu cette année à Poudlard. Lorsque les deux membres haut-placés du ministère quittent la famille Weasley pour retourner à l'organisation de la finale, Fred interroge son père sur ce projet si secret. En l'absence de réponses concrètes, il fait taire Percy et son air supérieur en écorchant son nom à la manière de Croupton. 200px|left|thumb|[[Fred et George pendant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994.]] Plus tard dans la journée, les jumeaux assistent à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'Irlande gagne mais Viktor Krum attrape le Vif d’or, les faisant ainsi gagner leur pari contre Ludo Verpey. Dés la fin du match, les jumeaux viennent réclamer leur argent auprès du commentateur. En sortant du stade, Arthur demande à ses deux fils de ne pas dire à leur mère qu'ils ont parié de l'argent, Fred accepte en lui répondant qu'ils ont de grands projets pour cet argent et qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il soit aussi vite confisqué. Dans la nuit qui suit la victoire de l'Irlande, un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts s'amusent à semer la terreur dans le camping de la Coupe du Monde. Les Weasley sont réveillés par les cris de panique et sous les indications d'Arthur, Fred prend sa sœur, Ginny, par la main pour pouvoir se réfugier dans les bois. Les jumeaux et Ginny perdent Harry, Ron et Hermione en cours de route. Le calme revient peu à peu à la suite de l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Fred, George et Ginny, indemnes mais secoués retournent à la tente. Au retour d'Arthur qui fait un compte rendu des événements qui se sont déroulés, Fred semble interloqué lorsqu'il mentionne la baguette de Harry qui a servi à Winky, l'elfe de Barty Croupton, pour faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Après quelques heures de sommeil, la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione empruntent à nouveau un Portoloin pour revenir au Terrier. À leur arrivée, Molly se jette sur les jumeaux en les enlaçant, terrifiée par l'idée de s'être disputée avec eux avant l'attaque. Les jumeaux se rendent compte que l'argent gagné grâce à leur pari est en réalité de l'or de farfadet qui s'est donc volatilisé. Le 31 août, Fred et George s'installent dans un coin du salon du Terrier, penchés sur une feuille de parchemin. Leur mère, suspicieuse, leur demande le sujet de cette réflexion soudaine. Fred mentionne d'un air vague les devoirs mais Molly soupçonne les jumeaux de continuer leur affaire de farces et attrapes. Fred s'échappe de cette situation contraignante avec un regard attristé et en expliquant qu'elle s'en voudrait si le lendemain le Poudlard Express a un accident et que le dernier souvenir en leur compagnie n'est qu'une accusation sans fondement. La plaisanterie fonctionne et même Molly rit. Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux, Ron et Harry descendent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils arrivent alors qu'Arthur est en pleine conversation avec Amos Diggory au sujet d'une possible intrusion dans la propriété d'Alastor Maugrey. En entendant sa mère dire qu'Arthur a beaucoup d'estime pour Maugrey, Fred rétorque en décrédibilisant son père qu'il collectionne également les prises de courant. Charlie appuie son père en précisant qu'Albus Dumbledore aussi a de l'estime pour Maugrey mais ça n'a pour effet que de conforter Fred sur ses positions, considérant Dumbledore comme une personne anormale bien que brillante. En milieu de matinée, ils embarquent dans des taxis moldus pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross. Malgré le bruit infernal des hiboux et la valise de Fred, pleine de pétards, qui a explosée, les taxis arrivent à temps pour l'embarquement du Poudlard Express. Lors de la séparation avec sa famille, Fred surprend Charlie en train de révéler à Ginny qu'ils se reverront dans peu de temps. Mrs Weasley et Bill renchérissent en étoffant le mystère de l'événement qui se prépare à Poudlard. Cependant, les Weasley ne révèlent rien et Fred va jusqu'à crier du train en marche pour tenter de découvrir la nature de cette fameuse surprise. Lors de la Répartition, Fred et George sifflent Malcolm Baddock, un élève venant tout juste de rentrer à Serpentard. À l'annonce de l'annulation de la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons par Dumbledore durant son discours, les jumeaux, stupéfiés, ne peuvent pas parler, fixent le directeur de Poudlard avec des yeux ronds et remuent leurs lèvres silencieusement. Dumbledore explique cette annulation par l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de cette année entre Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Devant cette surprise, la tension retombe immédiatement et Fred laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise qui fait rire la salle, le directeur inclus. Le puissant sorcier énonce les principes de ce tournoi et Fred, enthousiasmé par la perspective de tant de gloire et de richesses, assure à ses amis vouloir participer. Cependant, Dumbledore ajoute que pour une question de sécurité les candidats doivent, cette année, avoir au moins dix-sept ans ce qui scandalisent les jumeaux. Fred, buté, garde toujours à l'esprit sa participation, car les candidats ont l'occasion de faire des actions interdites en temps normal et peuvent gagner mille Gallions. Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, il ne peut s'empêcher de spéculer sur le moyen que Dumbledore a mis en place pour éviter les élèves en dessous de dix-sept ans de soumettre leur candidature. Peu importe l'identité du juge impartial mentionné par le directeur, Fred fait remarquer à George qu'une potion de Vieillissement devrait leur permettre de participer. Le matin du 2 septembre, lors du petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Fred, George et Lee Jordan discutent de la meilleure façon de contourner la restriction d'âge établie par Dumbledore. Au cours de l'après-midi, les jumeaux assistent à leur première leçon de défense contre les forces du Mal avec leur nouveau professeur, Alastor Maugrey. Le cours est particulièrement intéressant. Le soir même dans la Grande Salle, après le dîner, Fred fait l'éloge du cours de Maugrey à son frère Ron et à Harry. Le soir du 4 septembre, Fred et George sont assis à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor, une plume à la main, pour écrire à Ludo Verpey au sujet du pari qu'il n'a pas respecté. Ils parlent discrètement pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des élèves restant dans la salle. Plusieurs jours après ces événements, Fred et George refusent également pendant cette période d'adhérer à la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Le matin du 30 octobre, Fred et George sont à nouveau attablés dans la Grande Salle et parlent discrètement. Ils s'indignent en se plaignant de Ludo Verpey qui les évite sans arrêt. Harry, Ron et Hermione les surprennent et Ron, ayant entendu qu'une personne les évite, les interroge. Les jumeaux, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, redirigent la conversation sur la candidature qu'ils envisagent de proposer pour le tournoi. Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arrivent dans la journée et lors du dîner, Dumbledore prononce un discours. Les jumeaux sont particulièrement attentifs à ses paroles. Ils apprennent alors que c'est une Limite d'Âge qui contrôlera l'âge des candidats lors de leur inscription. Fred est ravi par cette annonce qui le conforte dans son idée d'utiliser une potion de Vieillissement. 300px|right|thumb|Les [[Fred et George Weasley|jumeaux ayant essayé de traverser la Limite d'Âge.]] Le lendemain, Fred, George et Lee boivent une goutte chacun d'une potion de Vieillissement pour essayer de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils ne tiennent pas compte des avertissements d'Hermione et Fred passe la Limite d'Âge. Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passe ce qui encourage George à faire de même. Mais finalement la Limite d'Âge les catapulte douloureusement trois mètres plus loin en leur faisant pousser deux longues barbes blanches. Dumbledore, amusé, arrive et conseille à Fred et George de se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour que Pompom Pomfresh puisse s’occuper d'eux. Les jumeaux, amusés également, suivent son conseil. Le soir même, rasés de près à la suite de leur mésaventure, les jumeaux assistent à la nomination des candidats. Fred espère que son amie Angelina Johnson serra sélectionnée. Cependant, c'est Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour qui sont retenus mais la Coupe de Feu désigne un dernier champion : Harry Potter. Une fête est organisée dans la salle commune afin de célébrer la nomination d'un Gryffondor au tournoi. Au retour de Harry, Fred lui demande comment il s'y est pris pour proposer sa candidature. Le 21 novembre, Fred est attablé aux Trois Balais avec George, Lee et Ron. 200px|left|thumb|Un des jumeaux assistant à la transformation de [[Neville.]] Le soir du 24 novembre, les jumeaux rapportent des cuisines de la boisson et de la nourriture pour célébrer la prestation de Harry lors de la première tâche, ils cachent des crèmes Canari, une de leurs créations, parmi les gâteaux. Lorsque ce dernier ouvre l'œuf d'or qu'il a remporté, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la salle et Fred plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles en lui demandant de fermer l'œuf. Il propose une tarte à la confiture à Hermione et lui précise qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter car se sont les crèmes au caramel qui sont ensorcelées. Il lui explique comment se rendre dans les cuisines de Poudlard puis tente une nouvelle fois de la dissuader de convaincre les elfes de maisons de vouloir un salaire et des vêtements. Ils sont interrompus par Neville Londubat qui se transforme en canari après avoir mangé une de leur crèmes. Fred profite de l'hilarité générale pour faire la promotion de leur produit. 275px|right|thumb|Fred invitant [[Angelina Johnson au bal de Noël.]] Quelques temps avant la fin du trimestre, Fred et George demandent à Ron son hibou Coquecigrue. Devant les questions de son frère, Fred le menace avec sa baguette et change rapidement de sujet en demandant à Harry et Ron s'ils ont trouvé des cavalières pour le bal de Noël. Fred profite de cette discussion pour inviter Angelina au bal, laquelle accepte. Fred et George quittent la salle commune, préférant finalement prendre un hibou de la volière. Depuis la démonstration des effets sur Neville, les crèmes Canari des jumeaux ont un franc succès. Pendant les deux premiers jours de vacances, il était courant de voir des élèves se transformer en canari. Fred et George travaillent d'ailleurs sur une nouvelle invention. 250px|left|thumb|Fred et [[Angelina au bal de Noël.]] Le soir du 25 décembre, peu avant le début du bal, Fred croise Harry accompagné de Parvati Patil et lui adresse un clin d'œil. Alors que la fête bat son plein, Fred et Angelina dansent avec une telle frénésie sur la musique des Bizarr' Sisters que tout le monde s'écarte de leur passage pour éviter de recevoir des coups. Au cours du bal, les jumeaux abordent Ludo Verpey. Le 16 janvier 1995, Fred et George accostent une nouvelle fois Ludo Verpey aux Trois Balais et lui proposent un verre. L'ancien joueur professionnel de Quidditch refuse poliment et sort du pub. Le 23 février, la veille de la deuxième tâche, Fred et George sont chargés d'aller chercher Ron et Hermione et de les emmener dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Ils les trouvent dans la bibliothèque. Le 28 mai, très tôt, les jumeaux se rendent à la volière pour envoyer une lettre pouvant s'apparenter à du chantage à Ludo Verpey au sujet de la somme qu'il leur doit toujours. Ils se disputent un peu sur la limite de la légalité de cette lettre et lorsqu'ils entrent dans la tour de la volière, ils sont surpris d'y trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione. Fred et George ne souhaitent pas répondre aux questions du trio et Fred leur propose de ne pas poser de questions et ils feraient de même. Fred cache d'ailleurs l'adresse de la lettre qu'il a l'intention d'envoyer. Cependant Ron insiste pour savoir à qui ils font du chantage. Fred perd son sourire et menace Ron pour qu'il arrête de fouiller dans leurs affaires. George arrache alors la lettre des mains de Fred, l'attache à la patte d'un hibou et les deux Weasley quittent la volière. Au déjeuner du 24 juin, le jour de la troisième tâche, Fred est attablé à la table des Gryffondor avec George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et exceptionnellement Bill et Molly, invités pour soutenir Harry pour l'ultime épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lors du trajet de retour du Poudlard Express en direction de Londres, Fred et George surprennent Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe en train de faire l'éloge des crimes de Voldemort, de retour selon Harry. Les trois Serpentard reçoivent en même temps des sortilèges de la part des différents occupants du wagon. Fred piétine Goyle, inerte sur le sol, pour rentrer dans le compartiment. Sans se préoccuper des ennemis du trio, Fred propose à Harry, Ron et Hermione, se trouvant dans le wagon, de faire une bataille explosive. Harry préfère les interroger sur le mystérieux chantage des jumeaux. Fred est d'abord réticent à leur expliquer l'arnaque de Ludo Verpey mais finit, avec George, par leur raconter toute l'histoire. Le train arrive à Londres et Harry retient les jumeaux quelques instants. Il souhaite leur offrir les mille Gallions gagnés lors du tournoi. Fred, abasourdi, n'accepte pas mais Harry insiste et va jusqu'à les menacer pour qu'ils acceptent. Les jumeaux sont forcés d'accepter et Harry leur demande de continuer leur projet de magasin de farces et attrapes grâce à cet argent. Septième année : 1995 - 1996 Fred quitte l'école suite à l'arrivée à la direction de l'école de Dolores Ombrage, avant de passer ses ASPIC. En effet, il place un Marécage Portable dans un couloir pour faire diversion pendant que Harry parle avec Sirius Black par le réseau des cheminées puis récupère son balai confisqué en utilisant un sortilège d'Attraction. Avant de quitter l'école, les jumeaux encouragent les autres élèves à suivre leur exemple et Fred demande à Peeves de mener la vie infernale à Ombrage. 1996 – 1997 1997 – 1998 Entre 1998 et 2017 George et Angelina nomment leur premier fils Fred, en mémoire du jeune sorcier décédé pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Caractéristiques du personnage Description physique Identique à George, Fred est un jeune homme roux de carrure assez carrée, plus petit que son frère Ron. Son visage est couvert de taches de rousseurs et ses cheveux sont perpétuellement en bataille. Personnalité Fred est, comme son frère, un farceur impénitent. Il est néanmoins intelligent et est populaire à Poudlard. Il aime être au cœur des événements et attirer bruyamment l'attention sur lui et son jumeau. Compétences Fred et George sont les inventeurs des crèmes Canari (crèmes anglaises vous métamorphosant en énorme canari), des nougats Néansang (qui vous font saigner du nez) et de bien d'autres choses encore... Étymologie Le nom "Weasley" vient du mot anglais weasel signifiant "fouine" ou "belette"WordReference qui sont des animaux vivant dans un terrier, faisant référence au domicile de la famille, le Terrier. Anecdotes *La date de naissance choisie par J.K. Rowling représente le caractère farceur des jumeaux, car il s'agit du jour des poissons d'avril. *Fred Weasley est allé au bal de Noël avec Angelina Johnson, qui épouse par la suite son jumeau George. *Dans les , il emprunte le livre Le Quidditch à travers les âges à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et doit le rapporter le 15 février. *Il est l'un des personnages jouables du jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4. Il existe en trois versions différentes : vêtements Moldus, uniforme de Poudlard et tenue de Quidditch. *Il est également l'un des personnages jouables du jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7. Il existe en quatre versions différentes (basique, Hiver, Pyjama et BUSE). Il fait équipe avec un Leurre Explosif qu'il peut faire apparaître pour résoudre des énigmes. Il partage avec tous les membres de sa famille la capacité spéciale de manipuler les boîtes-à-farces Weasley. *Dans les films, le physique des jumeaux Weasley est très éloigné de celui décrit par J.K. Rowling : ils sont très grands (une tête de plus que Ron) et davantage longilignes que carrés. Ils n'ont également aucune tâche de rousseur, pour la simple et bonne raison que James et Oliver Phelps, qui les incarnent, ne sont pas naturellement roux. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *'' '' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de:Weasley-Zwillinge de2:Fred Weasley en:Fred Weasley es:Fred Weasley fi:Fred Weasley it:Fred Weasley nl:Fred Wemel ru:Фред Уизли no:Fred Wiltersen sv:Fred Weasley pl:Fred Weasley Catégorie:Gardiens du Secret Catégorie:Traîtres à leur sang Catégorie:Participants à la bataille des sept Potter Catégorie:Victimes de la Bataille de Poudlard Catégorie:Sang-Pur Catégorie:Famille Weasley Catégorie:Elève de Gryffondor Catégorie:Répartition de 1989 Catégorie:Batteur Catégorie:Armée de Dumbledore Catégorie:Ordre du Phénix Catégorie:Inventeurs Catégorie:Propriétaires de boutiques Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Sorciers